Painting Love
by FoureverDivergent04
Summary: Ana has been a leader for two years. She thinks it is her turn to captain a team in the annual initiation capture the flag game. Eric/OC pairing. One-shot.


_**A/N- Hey everyone, this will be a nice Eric/OC one shot. (I love Eric/OC pairings.) I hope you like :) And make sure you check out my other stories.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I wake to someone rubbing circles on my shoulder and slightly shaking me. I open one eye and glance at the clock on my nightstand. It reads 1:20 a.m. The nerve he has to wake me up in the middle of the night.

Suddenly he stops shaking me, but continues tracing circles. A few moments later the bed dips due to him sitting down. He softly moves my hair and tucks it behind my ear.

"Ana I know you're awake," his breath sends a shiver down my spine. "You have ten minutes to get ready or I'm leaving without you."

"Go away, Eric," I mumble. Where the hell does he want me to go after one in the morning?

I gasp when he presses his lips just below my ear, my sensitive spot. He leaves a trail of kisses down my neck and up again.

"I thought you told me you wanted to be in the capture the flag game again?" he whispers without removing his lips.

I immediately sit up and face him. "That's tonight?!"

He laughs and nods. "Four is getting the initiates right now so if you want to go you have to get up."

I throw the covers off of me and press a quick kiss to his lips before running to the bathroom to get ready.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Everyone grab a gun!" shouts Eric. He's one hundred percent Dauntless leader now.

I stand to the side of Eric, one hand resting on the strap of my gun and the other in my pocket. "Are we going to shoot something?" questions a transfer initiate from Erudite. A few other full members laugh but I just sigh. Haven't they learned to just keep quiet and go with it?

"No we want you to just throw the guns at each other. Not too bright for a nose," responds Eric. I let out a short laugh. It's funny because Eric always refers to the Erudite as that. Even though he's from Erudite.

My humor doesn't go unnoticed; Eric sends me a narrowed glance. He knows why I found it funny.

"We will be splitting you up into two teams for a game of capture the flag," says Four. I zone out while he goes over the rules and the neuro sim darts.

"Four and I will be your team captains-"

"Wait," I interrupt, "Eric I've been a leader for two years now. Don't you think it's time I captain a team?"

He smirks, but his eyes are giving him away. I can practically see the gears in his head moving. He likes this challenge.

"Unless you're afraid you'll get beat by a girl," I finish smiling. He and Four look at each other silently agreeing.

"Alright, Four and I will captain one team and Ana will captain the other."

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"So where are we supposed to hide the flag?" asks Ellie, an Amity transfer. Several of the initiates look at me and I shrug.

"You initiates are supposed to come up with a plan. It's my job to make sure your plan doesn't suck."

The Dauntless born and transfers then get into a heated argument about whether we should go on offense or defense. I was on Eric's team the last two years and we always got off first. This time, Eric and Four got off first together and my team was second.

"If it helps, Eric and Four's team will most likely hide their flag at Navy Pier," I say.

"Eric's team will probably go full offense. That means we should focus on defense," shouted Zack, a Dauntless born.

"How about we split up? Half of us guard the flag and the other half go get their flag," says Hunter quietly. I smile to myself. _Now they're getting it._

"Does everyone agree with that?"

Several murmurs pass throw the crowd until most of the initiates are nodding.

"Alright this is what we'll do. Harvey, you're leading the defense. Ellie, Sam, Dakota, and Max, you will be guarding the flag. Everyone else is coming with me to get their flag." I say loading my gun.

"Are you sure this will work Ana?" questions Dakota.

"With me as your captain? Of course."

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Everyone quiet!" I half whisper. My team does as I say and stops as I do. Up ahead Four and Eric are leading their team through the woods.

"What should we do?" asks Steven.

Knowing Eric, he will probably want to capture my flag himself; and do anything to get it.

"I want Steven, Joules, and Alex to circle around and distract them. Split them up and take out as many as you can. Keep moving towards their flag," I instruct. Everyone does as they're told and our plan is a go. Four takes half of their members to take out mine.

Suddenly the remaining members with Eric take off in a sprint towards our flag. Eric keeps walking though, in the opposite direction of his team.

"You guys take out his members. I'll handle Eric."

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"How are you supposed to watch my team win if you're out here?" I ask, my gun aimed at his back.

He turns around smirking, but he doesn't raise his gun. His eyes flicker between my eyes and my gun.

"Sorry Ana, I don't think you'll pull out this win," he says walking towards me. "You're team wasn't quiet enough. We had an ambush set up." Slowly he raises his gun, but he doesn't pull the trigger.

"What's the matter Eric can't shoot me?"

He laughs," Darling I think you have that backwards."

He raises his gun and I turn around to scan the woods. What's taking so long? Steven and his group should've reached Eric's flag by now.

When I face Eric again he is about five feet away from me. I know I don't have much time, he can't get me out.

In the blink of an eye I kick his gun from his hands and it slides out of reach. Before I can make my next move he side steps me and trips me. After a brief struggle I end up pinned on the ground under Eric's body, my hands pinned above my head. Slowly he leans down to whisper in my ear.

"Do you remember the first time we came here?"

I scan the area once more and a smile spreads across my face. It's dark, but the broken fountain stands out in a small clearing to our left. I don't know how I missed it.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Flashback- Two years ago**

Other than the fact we initiates were woken up in the middle of the night, capture the flag is a very fun Dauntless tradition. The night started off strange though. First, Eric picked me to be on his team, and then he forced me to partner with him on the attack.

I didn't mind being on his team, but being this close to him is a little weird. He's my instructor, not to mention a leader. Not only is he attractive, he's intimidating. It's fun messing with him though. I always "question his authority" in training, but end up regretting it later.

"What was the point in splitting us up into pairs? Wouldn't it be better to go half and half?"

Eric stops dead in his tracks before facing me. "The point was that I wanted it done this way so this is how we're doing it, initiate."

I roll my eyes and walk past him while responding, "It would be easier to just have two groups. With this setup we're going in blind. Oh, and I know you know my name, you should use it."

Suddenly Eric grabs my wrist and pushes me back until I hit something hard. I turn my head and see it's an old fountain. When I look back his intense gaze is looking right through me.

"Do you remember who you are talking to?" he whispers quietly. Quiet usually means dangerous with Eric.

"How could I forget?"

When I look into his eyes they're no longer on mine. They're on my lips. As soon as I notice they snap back up to mine. When he looks at me I get this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, but it's a good strange.

I don't know what compelled me to do it, but I lean forward and press my lips to his. The response is immediate. He wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me to his height and my arms instinctively wrap around his neck.

Kissing Eric ignited a fire, and I never want it to burn out.

After a while the need for air reaches us both and we part. He rests his forehead on mine and casually breathes out, "Ana." I open my eyes to see a smirk on his face and I bring his lips to mine in another searing kiss.

This one however ended too soon for my liking by his chuckling.

"As much as I'd like to continue this, we have a game to win."

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Present**

"How could I forget?"

Before I know it, his lips are on mine. Ever since that day, Eric and I have been inseparable. We kept it low key until I became a full member. I didn't need the other initiates thinking I slept my way to the top.

Eric releases my hands and trails his down my sides. I smirk into the kiss; he can be so naïve at times.

I place my hands on his neck, running them over his tattoos. When he breaks the kiss to trail more down my neck I look to the side and see my gun a few feet away.

I slowly trail one hand down his chest and abs. Laughing lightly I reach into my pocket and grab a handful of paintballs. Squeezing gently, the liquid pools in my hand.

"Hey Eric," I say.

He looks up and I bring my hand to his cheek and wipe the paint all over his face. The glare he sent me was expected. I didn't expect him to get off of me.

My surprise is short lived when I get a stinging sensation in my thigh. I reach down and touch the area now coated in pink paint. I go to sit up and he fires off a few more rounds until he needs to reload. Covered in paint, I run over to where I kicked his gun and start firing at him.

After a minute we're both out of ammo and soaked in paint. I tuck the gun in my waistband and walk over to Eric. He wipes some paint from his jacket and cups my cheek, bringing me in for another kiss.

Just then cries of victory echo through the woods and Eric curses under his breath. Through the trees I see the faint glow of Eric's green flag.

"I can't count on Four to do anything," he sighs.

I kiss him softly on the lips. "You still love me right?"

He puts his arm around me and we start walking to the tracks. Everyone is already there, getting ready to head back to the compound.

As the train approaches Eric presses his lips to my temple.

"Forever."

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/N- Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think :)**_


End file.
